Quandary
by ThisIsMyMindPalace
Summary: Sigyn, once a close friend of Loki, meets the crown prince of Asgard once more after years of being apart. But this time, things are sure to change their lives forever when Sigyn falls pregnant with Loki's child. Thor knows the journey will be grueling for his brother, and has embarked on his own journey to help them both. (Loki/Sigyn, Thor/Loki broship)
1. Chapter 1

"Thor!"

Thor spun around around at the sound of his name being frantically called by his brother. "What is it?" he asked Loki, who was bounding gracefully over to him, panic hidden in his eyes. Thor had been on his way to his next training session, and was currently in an empty corridor.

He took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "I... I've made a mistake."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of mistake?"

Loki looked at him warningly, and Thor knew something was happening, or something _had _happened, and it wasn't just a prank that he'd been caught doing; it was something more.

"What kind of mistake?" Thor repeated, voice lower this time.

Loki wouldn't look him in the eye. "Just..." he trailed off.

"Loki," Thor said, inching closer to him. "Tell me."

Loki finally looked up at him, looking more guilt-ridden by the second. "Don't be angry. There are no lectures you can give me that I haven't already given myself," he said quietly.

Thor worried about why he would need to lecture him, which he didn't do often. But he nodded his consent. Loki looked around the corridor, making sure no one is in earshot. Thor helped, just in case.

Loki took in a shallow breath and closed his eyes, as if he was shielding his eyes from something. With his exhaled breath, he said, "Sigyn's pregnant."

Thor was confused at first. He seemed to overlook the obvious, as if in denial. Sigyn was their, or truthfully just Loki's, childhood friend. When they were younger, Loki and Sigyn were almost inseparable. When they got older, they eventually grew apart; Loki went on more quests and trained more often, and Sigyn worked more to help her family keep their house and feed her younger siblings. Thor thought that was the end of it. He didn't understand why he needed to tell him she was pregnant. She was an attractive young woman, she was sure to have suitors. And a commoner wedding never attracted attention.

Loki saw he was confused and added more detail. "Thor... Sigyn's pregnant with _my _child," he said.

Thor's breath caught in his throat, trapped. His mouth was hanging open slightly. He blinked several times before looking at his younger brother. "Your... what?"

Loki didn't look at him. "You heard me the first time," he said.

"But..." Thor stumbled with his words.

He was getting impatient. "Have you nothing to say?" Loki said, more angrily.

"Have _you _nothing to say? Do I not deserve an explanation for your actions?"

"Thor..." Loki pleaded. Thor didn't seem to hear him; he seemed to have just fully understood what was happening.

"Out of wedlock... Gods, do you realize what you've done? What everyone will say? How they'll treat you, how they'll treat her? You're in the royal family for Odin's sake, you're a prince of Asgard! People look down on these sort of things!" Thor was acting purely out of shock, not thinking before he spoke. He had no idea how his words were affecting his brother, how they nearly brought Loki to tears.

"Don't say that," Loki said, trying to hide his fear with anger.

Thor realized then, by seeing his brothers eyes sparkle with wetness, that he had done exactly what he promised he wouldn't do. He had lectured him, brought him to tears. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine," Loki said, trying to sniff the tears away. "I deserve whatever horrible things people will say about me, but she doesn't. She doesn't," he repeated himself, closing his eyes in the struggle of keeping the tears in.

"I'm just shocked, that's all. I didn't know you two were, you know..."

"We aren't. Well, we weren't. It jut sort of happened, I'm not sure why." Loki shook his head. He looked as if he was still trying to figure it out, too.

Thor desperately tried to wrap his head around the whole thing. His brother, his baby brother, was going to be a father. He swallowed hard at the thought. It's not that he was angry, he was just so very, very shocked. Loki and Sigyn, parents. He had known, when they were younger, that she had fancied him. He was a prince of Asgard, anyone would. He hadn't thought anything of it. He didn't remember Loki ever feeling anything for her, but then again, when did Loki show someone something that he didn't want them to see? Besides, Thor hadn't seen Sigyn for years. And he had been just as busy as Loki, so he didn't talk to his brother as much as he would have liked. He was more out of the loop than he realized.

Thor looked at Loki. He hadn't realized until then, but he looked dreadful; his hair was messy, his eyes were tired and strained, and his hands were shaking. Thor suddenly felt horribly sad for him. What he must be going through...

"I'm sorry," Loki said, very nearly breaking down.

Thor's instincts took over. He pulled his younger brother in by the shoulders and hugged him, bearlike. Loki hugged him back, still struggling to hold back tears. They stayed like that for awhile, until Thor pulled away and held Loki by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"It will be alright," Thor assured him.

Loki shook his head. "How?"

"Because I'm going to make sure it will be."

* * *

A/N: It's short because it's the first chapter, later chapters will be longer. Drop a review, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Quandary - Chapter 2

* * *

"We really shouldn't bother her."

"Why would we be bothering her?"

"She said she was going to _rest_," Loki replied to his brother. They were on their way to Sigyn's house—or really, Sigyn and her family's house.

Thor scoffed in reply. "I think she can stop _resting_ for a few minutes, especially for the future father of her child."

"_Thor!_" Loki hissed, a sharp warning to keep quiet on the subject. People were walking by, talking and carrying goods and food back to their homes.

"I'm sorry," Thor said, chuckling. Loki side-looked him and kept walking, and Thor walked along with him.

It had been one week since Thor had been told of his brother's unborn child. He had yet to see Sigyn for several reasons: one, Loki kept making excuses, and two, because Thor had been just as busy as usual, what with training and being host to foreign court members that had visited for a few days.

"Have you told her parents yet?" Thor asked.

"No." Thor could see he didn't want to talk about it—or think about it, for that matter.

He couldn't blame him. Her parents were strict people. He supposed that was why Sigyn had ignored their obvious dislike of her friendship with the prince—because she was tired of being controlled by them. He thought it was odd that a peasant family wouldn't want their eldest daughter to have friends in high places, but who was he to judge? He knew not what it felt like to be a peasant or have a daughter.

When they neared her home, Loki broke the silence. "Please don't be harsh."

"I won't," Thor replied. "I promise."

When they arrived, they found Sigyn sitting in the front garden, waiting for them. She embraced Loki when she saw him, and he hugged her back as if he'd been waiting to do so forever. Thor watched from behind, feeling out of place. He had never seen his brother like this; showing feelings. Especially in front of him. But he supposed things were different now.

When they separated, Sigyn looked to Thor. "Hello Thor."

Thor lifted his chin slightly. "Sigyn," he greeted.

Obviously feeling the tension in the air, Loki suggested they go inside. Sigyn had already told him the previous day—when they had planned this meeting—that her parents were gone shopping at the market, so they didn't have to risk telling them until they were ready. When she led them inside, she reassured them that her siblings were also out—the two younger ones, Astrid and Elizabeth, were with her parents, and the her older brother Jaime was out with friends. Thor learned that they hadn't told any of them yet, either.

She led them though the small kitchen and into an even smaller living room. One couch, one chair, and a fireplace were all that occupied the room. It was dark since the windows were shut, and only a few candles were lit. Sigyn sat down and motioned for them to do the same. Loki sat next to her on the couch, and Thor took the spot on the chair.

After a moment of silence, Thor inhaled and asked, "How do plan on telling them?"

He could visibly see them both become more uncomfortable; Sigyn shifted in her seat, and he knew Loki enough to see it written all over his face.

"Well," Sigyn said calmly. "We haven't figured that part out yet."

Loki leaned back and slouched slightly, running his hands down his face. Sigyn placed a hand on his leg comfortingly and leaned back with him. Thor couldn't believe how exhausted the pair of them looked.

"To be quite honest, it doesn't seem as if you've figured anything out," Thor said.

Loki took his hands away from his face and looked at Thor irritably. Thor placed his hands in front of him defensively.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," he said. He leaned forward slightly. "Listen, I know I have no right to even try to understand what you two are going through, but I know enough to know you can't keep it a secret. Besides, sooner or later it's going to become obvious."

"I'm not worried about her parents," Loki said to Thor. "I'm worried about ours."

Thor looked at the ground. He too had been worried about the same thing. It wasn't as much their mother—she was maybe kind enough to understand—as it was their father... Thor was right when he had said it was bad enough that he was a prince and out of wedlock, but with a peasant? No matter how Thor or Loki or Sigyn or anyone who cared viewed it, that was not acceptable to the people of Asgard, and it never would be.

So Thor kept quiet. Because he couldn't think of a scenario in which Odin wouldn't do something irrational to reassure them with.

Sigyn swallowed dryly, looking more and more nervous every second. She tried to change the subject, at least slightly. "When should we tell them? My parents, I mean."

Thor almost said something, but then he realized he didn't need to take control of the situation... not this time. He needed to let them make it.

Loki sat up straighter and looked at Sigyn. "Does it matter? Your father's going to break my nose either way," he said, shrugging.

Sigyn laughed and Thor double-looked her. He hadn't heard it as a joke.

"He won't do that," Sigyn said. "Now my mother, on the other hand..."

Loki groaned slightly. Thor supposed that her mother wasn't the most understanding person.

"So you've met her parents before?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Loki answered. "A long time ago."

He raised his eyebrows. "And how did that go?"

"It was no representation of how our next meeting will go, if that's what you're asking," Loki said, barely glancing at Thor.

"I don't think it'll be as bad as you two are making it out to be," Thor said, trying to wipe the anxious looks off of their faces. Loki rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. Thor could see that he had seen through his attempts, and Sigyn had too. Well, he couldn't say he didn't try.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Thor asked curiously after another moment of silence. They both looked over at him.

"I mean, you're going to be parents! Doesn't that usually entail happiness _regardless_ the situation? The baby doesn't know, it's not stressed about it, so why should you be? Sure, it's going to be difficult. Very difficult, actually. People will never see or treat you the same again. But if you love each other like I think you do, does that really matter?"

Loki looked unimpressed, but Sigyn seemed to realize what Thor had seen all along; it was possible. Having the baby, living the life they wanted to...

"No," Sigyn said quietly. "It doesn't."

That seemed to change Loki's mind. After looking at Sigyn's hopeful, smiling face, a smile of his own tugged at his mouth slightly. He turned his head back to Thor.

"Oaf," he said, a smile still playing at his lips. It wasn't an insult, Thor knew. It was a thank you.

"Cow," Thor replied, smiling back at him._ You're welcome, little brother._

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, this took forever, and I'm sorry! But hey, I've really got this thing on me now, and I'm going to write and write and write. Thank you for reading, and please, do review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Quandary – Chapter 3_

* * *

Sigyn took a deep, shaky breath, wiping her face free of the freshly-fallen tears. She had to do this now or else it would never be done, and her parents would be forced to discover her pregnancy by her growing stomach. Even though she wasn't even near the time that she would start showing, she didn't like to think about the scenario.

She didn't even truly know why she was crying. Sure, she had extra hormones with the pregnancy, but she supposed the real reason was anxiety. What would her parents say? What would her siblings say? How would they treat her now?

After all evidence of her hour-long crying spree were gone, she stood from her bed and straightened her dress with her shaking hands. There she was, one month pregnant, shaking and still on the verge of tears, about to tell her parents about the whole thing. She opened the door to her bedroom and entered the hallway before she had time to change her mind.

They were in the living room, as she suspected, by the fire. Her mother and her father. She walked in and sat next in the chair that Thor had sat in just two hours before and stared into the fire.

"Sigyn?" her mother asked right off, who was seated on the couch with her father. "Is something wrong?"

She flashed a nervous smile and forced herself to look at them. They looked so happy, really. Her mother was stitching, and her father was simply relaxing. He had worked all day, as he did every other day, and was undoubtedly ready to sleep. They had served dinner already, one she had politely declined.

"You didn't eat anything at dinner," her father said curiously.

"Yes, well, I just wasn't up to it," Sigyn quaked, sounding far more scared than she had meant too.

"What is it, darling? Are you ill?" her mother said worriedly.

"No, mother," Sigyn tried reassured her, but her tone fell flat. "I'm quite well."

"No you are most certainly not," her mother insisted.

Sigyn closed her eyes. Even when she was most nervous about the reveal, she couldn't help but think about how Loki was dealing with telling his father. He had Thor with him, granted, but it still had to be difficult. He was the Allfather, king of Asgard, not a peasant family who had no power.

Sigyn took a shaky breath. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

"Father, if you would just—"

"Whatever you have to say, it can wait!" Odin replied sharply.

"Please, just one moment is all I ask," Loki said, refusing to even slightly beg.

His father had been preparing for an apparently rather important meeting with the council when he and Thor had asked for his time. He had made Thor ask, of course, to try and get his father in a good mood, but it didn't work. Odin was still sitting on his throne, awaiting the message that would send him to the council room.

"Father, Loki has something very important to tell you, so if you would just _listen_," Thor demanded.

"You will not speak to me that way," Odin ordered.

Loki knew better than to raise his voice. "Please," he said, finally succumbing and begging. "I just want one moment of your time, then you can go and not worry about me or Thor."

Odin raised his chin slightly and gave in, probably tired of the whining. "Alright."

Loki exhaled a collected breath. He wasn't going to waste any time; no reason to hold his father up of any more of his _precious_ time. He looked to Thor for a second, and after seeing his encouraging face, he started with his speech.

"Do you remember Sigyn Iwaldidottir?"

His father thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I believe I do."

Loki found his hands shaking and quickly folded them behind his back. "She... Is with child, father."

Odin, like Thor had, did not understand why he was telling him this. But before he could say anything, Loki continued.

"With _my_ child."

Odin sat back in his throne in shock for just a second before standing up completely. He looked furious. Thor took a step forward to stand next to Loki.

"You impregnated a girl? A _peasant _girl? Are you mad?" Odin thundered.

"It wasn't my intention, I assure you—"

"And what _was _your intention, you impudent child?"

Loki had nothing else to say. He didn't need to argue his case to him; he wouldn't listen anyway. Thor saw his brother staring at the ground and probably thought he was defeated, so he naturally stepped in.

"Father, please understand that they fully intend to raise the child with honor," Thor argued.

"How can they?" Odin asked, voice quieter. "Out of wedlock and of different class—_very_ different classes, may I remind you." His voice was like salt on a wound to Loki's ears.

"But they love each other," Thor explained, taking another step closer to the throne.

"Thor," Loki started. "Don't waste your breath. He won't listen."

Odin was about to respond to his remark, but Loki was determined not to leave while having the under hand.

"I have nothing else to say," Loki stated flatly. He turned around with a flurry of a green cape and was gone.

* * *

"What is it, dear?"

"Well," Sigyn trembled. She tried to steady her voice. "I'm... well, what's the best way to put it..."

Her mother's mouth thinned. _A lady is not to stumble on her words, _she could remember hearing her mother say. She had always been obsessed with making sure Sigyn was as proper and prim as possible, lifting her chin and straightening her shoulders until it was a habit. When Sigyn's little sisters were old enough, and her mother starting training them more instead, Sigyn felt somewhat relieved. Until now, of course, because getting pregnant out of wedlock was probably one of the most unladylike things one could ever do.

Her father's eyebrows knitted together. "Sigyn?"

Now or never.

Sigyn exhaled and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

She slowly opened her eyes to see their expressions. Her mother's eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly, and her father just took on this look—anger?—that made her almost fear for Loki.

"_What_?" her mother hissed.

"I'm pregnant," Sigyn repeated, smiling ever so slightly.

Her mother shook her head slowly. "But... But you're just a child yourself, how did this happen?"

Sigyn shrugged slowly. "Well..."

"Don't answer that," her mother said quickly.

Her father finally spoke. "Who was it?"

His tone of voice—which full of anger and shock—made her stumble on her words again. "Wh-What?"

"Who's the father?" her father clarified.

"Oh," Sigyn said. "Yes, of course. The father is Loki."

"_Prince _Loki?" her mother exclaimed.

"Yes, mother."

Her father closed his mouth after it had fell open. "The prince?"

"_Yes_, father."

Her mother was almost yelling now. "But he's a prince!"

"Yes, and I'm a peasant," Sigyn retorted. "Loki and I have talked about it, and since no one's ever had a multi-class relationship like this before, we though maybe we could... could change the way some people view them."

Her mother did not soften at the hopefulness in her daughter's voice. "Are you delusional? No one will accept you! Loki will not want anything to do with you when the time comes, sweetheart, you must realize that."

Out of all the scenarios Sigyn had thought through, of all the reactions she thought her mother might have, claiming that Loki didn't want her or the baby was—surprisingly—not one of them. Did she really think Sigyn would do such a thing with someone she knew didn't care for her? Did she honestly believe that she was that naive?

"I still love you, of course, but I just... I'm disappointed. I really am," her father grieved. "I thought we raised you better than to run off and get pregnant when you're this young, let alone out of wedlock and with a_ royal prince_. I thought you would have thought about us, and how it will effect _us_, and not just about your childish wants and needs."

Sigyn was aware of the tears strolling down her face, but she didn't care. She actually felt more angry than anything. Maybe this would make them see that what they were saying was untrue. Maybe making their daughter run out of her own home with tears on her face would make them realize that no matter what they said to convince her otherwise, Loki loved her, and she loved Loki, and they were having this baby. And most of all, Sigyn hoped, they would know that her and Loki were going to be happy. And absolutely _nothing _would stop that.

* * *

He snapped his fingers. The fireplace snapped and popped as it roared to life in the fireplace, just feet away from where he was seated. The armchair was comfortable, but it did not need its comfort. The fire was warm, but he was not cold.

It seemed that all of the things that were there to comfort him were failing. Nothing could erase his father's words from earlier that day. And above all, nothing could change his father's mind about his opinions. He didn't approve of Sigyn, he didn't approve of their relationship, and he definitely didn't approve of their child. Loki knew this shouldn't bother him, that he should just go along with his life without his father's approval like so many had done before him, but he couldn't. Because if there was one ting he had always strived for, and one thing he had always failed to keep, it was his father's approval. This seemed to just be another reason for him to think of Loki as a lesser son than Thor; as a failure.

Just then a knock rapped at his door. He went to open it and found a guard standing there.

"A visitor, my lord," the guard said, stepping aside.

Sigyn appeared from behind the guard. Loki automatically knew something was wrong, for her eyes lacked what they usually had in multitudes; joyfulness, positivity...

Loki bade her enter and shut the door, not bothering to thank the guard.

"What is it?" he asked immediately, worry dripping from his words.

His suspicions were proved to be true when she started to cry. She didn't sob or bawl, she just silently wept. Quiet tears made paths down her face, and her face broke from the blank state it had been in and creased. He didn't try and say anything soothing; he wouldn't know what to say. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and let her cry into his chest. She weakly placed her arms around his torso and continued to cry. Loki could only guess that the meeting with her parents did not go well.

After a few moments, she pulled away from him. He led her to the bed, where they sat next to each other on the edge. Again, he said nothing. But she broke the silence.

"My parents did not take it well," she wearied, breath shaky.

"Nor did my father," Loki said. He meant it in an empathetic way, but it came out sounding bitter.

"And your mother?" Sigyn asked softly.

"I didn't have the chance to tell her. I'm sure the Allfather will tell her as soon as he can."

Loki didn't like to think about his mother, the sweet woman who always took up for him, being told about such a delicate thing by his father. He wished he could have been the one to tell her, because he desperately needed her support.

"Why does it have to be like this? Why can't they just be happy?" Sigyn cried.

"Because they've never seen anything like this happen, Sigyn," Loki consoled. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "They don't know _what _to think, so they succumb to anger. They'll come around. In time."

Sigyn sniffed and wiped away her tears. "How can you be sure?"

"Because they love us," Loki said. He meant it with her family—he had no doubt they loved her—but he did not feel love from Odin.

She gave him a fragile smile. He wiped away a stray tear from her face and let his hand linger there.

"I love you, Sigyn."

She smiled sturdily this time. "I love you, too. More than anything."

It was his turn to smile weakly. He pulled her into another hug and held her tight. And there, sitting on his bed holding Sigyn in his arms, he felt something he hadn't in a long time. Hope.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you SO much for all of your reviews! You're all lovely. Keep them coming! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quandary - Chapter 4_

* * *

Sigyn's parents had asked to meet Loki the day after she told them about the pregnancy. She reluctantly agreed, knowing it would not be pleasant. She brought Loki to her home for lunch, thinking maybe it would be less painful if everyone was eating. Her parents had told her siblings when she had left to the palace the night before, but she wished they hadn't; now their impression of Loki would be altered. They were at school, or just out in Jamie's case, so they couldn't meet Loki yet, but Sigyn desperately hoped that whatever her parents had told them didn't make them see Loki in a different light.

"Prince Loki," her father started. Sigyn prepared herself for the worst.

Loki looked at her father from across the table. She took his hand from under the table and squeezed, hoping to reassure him.

"I understand that you plan to be a part of the child's life, yes?"

"Yes, of course," Loki stated obviously.

Her father nodded. He went back to his food, but Sigyn could see he was far from finished.

Her mother cleared her throat. "So, you two are... Together now?"

Sigyn cringed inwardly. Why would her mother say something like that? It was obvious. She had _told _her they were. Loki squeezed her hand this time, noticing her discomfort.

"Yes, mother," Sigyn replied.

"And how is that?" her mother asked, before taking a small, polite sip of her potato soup.

"Wonderful," Loki said. Sigyn could tell he was trying to prove something.

"It is," Sigyn agreed.

"That's good," her father said. "You're going to need each other more than ever, now."

Neither Loki nor Sigyn had a reply for that. Their near future was daunting, and Sigyn didn't like to ponder on it. As excited as she was, she had her moments...

How could she be a _mother_? How could she give birth or raise a child? What if Odin and Frigga hated her? What if her parents would no longer have her in their home? How could she or Loki cope with the hate from the citizens of Asgard, how could they protect their _child_ from it? Sigyn began to panic. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't very well have a panic attack while she was trying so hard to convince her family that she was strong.

Her father spoke again. "If you don't mind my asking... How exactly did this happen?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't mean that," her father said quickly. "We didn't know that you two were _involved_ with such things together. We didn't even know you two were still friends."

"Well," Sigyn started. "We saw each other in the market. We hadn't seen each other for so long... It was nice to finally catch up." She saw Loki's mouth curl slightly, remembering it fondly.

Her parents seemed to be waiting for her to continue, but she had nothing else to say. She didn't need to tell them _everything, _and she certainly didn't want to. She could already feel her cheeks turning red, and if they ask her anything about that night, she swore she would burst.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" her mother asked, almost derogatively.

"No," Loki said flatly, his face changing from indifferent to irritable. "And we can't be expected to be. Sigyn is barely a month along, we can't be judged on our _parenting _skills as of yet."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

_~One Month Later~_

Loki pulled his thick cloak tighter around him as he pushed through the harsh wind. The snow had been falling for days, without pause, and he hadn't even been able to leave the palace. They kept guards at every entrance to ensure the safety of those inside, and they didn't allow anyone to leave. On the fourth day of snow, however, he couldn't stand it any longer. He had crept around the guards to make it outside, and then made his way through the empty streets. The wind was violent, but the cold could have been worse. He didn't see why everyone was so fearful of the temperature; it had been much worse during past winters.

The sky started bucketing snow again. It coated him entirely, soaking his cloak and even making its way through the thick fabric at some parts. Still, it could have been colder. He kept on his trek.

When he finally made it to the village, he fastened his pace, eager to get to Sigyn's house. He had seen her the previous week, but since then she had been to a physician about the pregnancy. It was a routine checkup, she had said, since she had begun her second month. He had wanted to go with her more than anything, but if he didn't attend the feast that was scheduled for that night, he would have probably been flogged. And when he said he didn't care and wanted to go with her anyway, she didn't agree. She didn't want him to get in trouble.

When he reached her house, he stopped and stared at the front door. He noticed that the living room window was lit with candlelight, telling that her parents were home. He had been able to visit her for weeks now, planning it so that he would not have to speak with her parents, and he had no reason to speak to them now. He strode to the side of the small home to Sigyn's window. He knew going to a girl's bedroom window to enter her home was a very immature thing to do, but he couldn't have cared less. Her parents didn't want to see him, and he didn't want to see her parents. Simple.

Loki knocked on the window lightly and hoped to the gods that she was the one to see him. Fortunately, it was Sigyn who pulled the curtains back and smiled warmly. She quickly opened the window and ushered him inside.

"My gods, you must be frozen!" she exclaimed, wiping snow off of him.

"I'm not, actually," Loki mused.

He took his cloak off while she shut the window. She turned to him, smiling once again. Before he even had the chance to smile back, her arms were around his neck in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her small stature in his arms. Her feet dangled off of the ground. After a moment, Loki reluctantly loosened his grip.

"Sigyn," he said softly, pulling her away from him and placing her back on the ground.

She looked up at him with those big, sparkling blue eyes and had to restrain himself from getting off topic. He cleared his throat.

"I came to see how things went with the physician," Loki said eagerly.

"Oh," Sigyn said, equally excited. "It went really well. He said everything is completely normal. The baby is healthy."

Loki smiled, relieved. He didn't know why he had been so worried.

"Did he say when we would know the gender?" Loki asked.

Sigyn nodded. "About 20 weeks."

Loki nodded. The thought of the gender of the child, the reminder that it was _real_, made him think about the situation more thoroughly than he had before. It was a real, living thing, inside of Sigyn right in front of him. It would have a heart, lungs, a brain, it would cry, it would learn to walk and talk, to love and hate...

He wasn't sure if he could do it. No, he definitely couldn't do it. It was too much responsibility, too many people relying on him. He would be a terrible father like his own before him.

"Loki," Sigyn said worriedly. "Are you well?"

Loki dragged his eyes away from the floor and rested his gaze on her frightened face. "Yes, I am."

Sigyn's eyebrows knitted together. He could see that she saw right through him. She was the only one who was ever able to do that, because he let his guard down around her.

"No you're not," she empathized.

Loki closed his eyes and sat on her bed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It was supposed to go smoothly, he was supposed to be strong, he wasn't supposed to doubt himself... But yet, isn't that what everyone said was going to happen? That he would give up? That everything would fall apart?

He felt Sigyn sit beside him and wrap her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It _will_ be alright," she said comfortingly.

It felt opposite to Loki. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to be freaking out? She had a child growing inside of her, one that was conceived out of wedlock, one that was unloved by almost everyone except them. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be comforting _her_?

After a moment, Sigyn tried to change the subject. "Has your father said anything else?"

Loki wished she would have kept Odin out of the conversation. She wouldn't like what he told her. He took a deep breath. "Yes. He said he didn't want to meet you and that he wanted me to have nothing to do with you."

Sigyn nearly gasped and lifted her head in surprise. "What?"

"You must have known he isn't the kindest father in Asgard." His voice was dripping with bitterness towards his father. He stood from the bed and began to pace.

"Why would he want that?" Sigyn said, sounding shocked and slightly offended.

"Because it makes him look bad," Loki explained. "His son is with a peasant and now she's pregnant. He isn't pleased."

Sigyn stared at the floor and rubbed her neck. He could tell she was thinking the same thing as he was: why couldn't everyone just leave them alone? But Loki knew why. He was prince, and this was "below" him.

The minutes passed by slowly as Sigyn thought about what Odin had said and Loki thought of ways to convince his father to agree to their relationship. They would be together anyway, but marriage was out of the question if the Allfather did not approve. And somewhere in him, Loki hoped that they could take that step and get married, even if they were taking all the steps in the wrong order.

Maybe Thor could help, Loki thought. After all, his brother had been constantly adamant about helping them, ignoring even their father's orders to stop condoning the relationship. But no, however thankful he was of his brother's efforts, Loki wanted to do this himself. He wanted to prove to Sigyn—even though she probably didn't need him to prove anything—that he could make things right.

Finally, Loki thought of something that might change his father's mind about Sigyn and the baby. It was extreme, but it could work. With hard work and undoubtedly a lot of help from Odin's favorite son, it could be the answer. Without thinking it through like he normally would, he turned to Sigyn.

"Come live with me," he offered. He felt that unfamiliar feeling of hope resting in him, as it had so few times before.

Sigyn's eyes grew wide as she stared at him. "I—"

"I know, it's probably not what you were thinking," Loki said, taking her hands and pulling her into a standing position. He kept holding her hands, intertwining their fingers. "But if my father sees how happy we are, and if Thor can help convince him, he will stop thinking of you and the baby as a mistake. And if he would approve, things would be easier."

Loki felt guilt settle in his gut. He knew he hadn't asked solely for her benefit—although he would have loved her to come and live in the palace—he had asked, in the most part, for himself. If Odin approved of their relationship, it would bring _him _ease.

Sigyn opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She stared at their intertwined hands.

"It's alright to say no," Loki assured her.

Sigyn finally looked up at him. "My parents would be so upset..."

"I know. But Sigyn, all they're going to do is make things hard for you. And you don't need any more stress. Not with the baby," he argued, feeling worry replace the guilt in his gut.

Loki realized then that he wasn't doing it for him; he was genuinely worried about Sigyn being alone. Alone with no one to support her, and no one to understand what she was going through. Maybe that's how it was now, maybe he was actually putting someone else before him.

Sigyn swallowed thickly. "I thought your father didn't want to meet me, and didn't want you to see me anymore."

Loki felt pained at the way she sounded so sad. He knew she wanted everything to go perfectly, like a fairytale. But he knew it was no fairytale. "He can get over it. Even if he doesn't like it, it doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy."

And he did. He wanted her to be happy, to be content and stress free, because she deserved it. Neither he nor her had done anything wrong morally. They loved each other. They deserved nothing but for people to let them be happy.

Sigyn looked back at their hands, but Loki saw the sparkle in her eyes that told him she wanted to say yes.

"Yes, I will," Sigyn said, smiling now.

Loki returned the smile. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she placed her arms around his waist.

He rested his mouth on the top of her head. This is what things are supposed to be like, Loki thought. This is where I am happy.

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

The wooden dummy buckled when the sword struck its side, threatening to fall over again. This didn't stop him, however; it merely made him hit it harder, harder, harder, until it actually did fall over. It took him a moment to realize there was nothing else to hit. He panted and twirled his sword by his side, contemplating practicing more. He concluded that he didn't have the want or strength to do so.

"Finished, Prince Thor?" a guard asked. When Thor nodded, the guard took his sword, bowed, and exited the room.

After he changed out of the sweaty training robes, he left the training arena and entered the busy street outside. Lit by lampposts lined up on the curbs of the walkway, the street buzzed with life; people walked and laughed the way to their destinations, children ran about and squealed with joy, and everyone seemed to be stopping and having snowball fights. The previous night had shown the final snowflake fall, and now even though the ground was covered in the soft white substance, no new snow fell.

It didn't take him long to get back to the palace. He had left after lunch to train, and he hadn't returned for supper. Loki had been at neither breakfast nor lunch, and Thor began to truly worry, now that he didn't find his brother in his room, even after supper was long over.

Thor looked all over the main parts of the palace before finally coming across an old library that was lit with dim candlelight. When he entered the room, he felt the collected breath leave him when he saw his younger sibling sitting on one of the sitting chairs by the only lit candle, reading a book.

Before Thor even made a sound, Loki spoke. "Thor," he greeted.

Thor walked into the room fully then. "Brother," Thor said, ignoring his brother's ability to know when someone entered the room without looking. "Where have you been?"

Loki looked at Thor, confused. "I've been here for at least an hour."

Thor nodded, not satisfied. "What about breakfast and lunch?"

Loki did not answer. Thor sighed and sat on the couch across from his little brother. "Loki, honestly. I've been worried."

Loki seemed unconvinced, but shut his book and set it aside, defeated. "I was with Sigyn."

"Now, was that so hard?" Thor teased, leaning back and folding his arms. "All day, though?"

"Yes, Thor. All day, and all night. Is that what you wanted, you oaf?" Loki said wearily.

Thor opted to ignore the insult. "All night? Isn't that what started this whole thing in the first place?" Thor joked, smiling and trying to lighten the mood. Loki didn't seem amused.

"She was lonely. I slept on blankets on the floor," Loki replied flatly.

Thor nodded, smile gone, dejected at his failed attempt at making Loki laugh. "That's fair."

Loki fidgeted for a moment before leaning forward, closer to Thor, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear them. But when he spoke, he did not do so quietly, like Thor had expected.

"I invited her to live here, in the palace."

It took a moment for Thor to register what he had been told. Sigyn, living _here_? Thor didn't see it coming. It all seemed rather romantic, but Thor wasn't sure it would work out...

"Loki... I don't believe father will be pleased with this, let alone _allow _it. It is a very pleasant thought, I agree, but I'm not sure he will take to it. Peasant aren't usually even allowed on the grounds."

"Will you tell him, then?" Loki pleaded. "Don't ask him, because than he'll think he still has control. But if you _tell _him she's going to live here, which she is, he might think about not making it difficult for us. But it has to be you, Thor."

Thor unfolded his arms and leaned forward, mirroring Loki's movements. "Are you sure about this? The idea of an unwed couple living together will create quite the buzz, and on top of the pregnancy—"

"Yes, yes," Loki said impatiently. "People will say horrible things, I know. We all know. But that doesn't matter at this point. We're going to end up living together one way or another when the baby comes, so why not just start now? This way, she doesn't have to suffer through each day listening to her parents tell her what a mistake she's made and how much she'll regret it. She can be happy like she deserves."

Thor felt a small, sympathetic smile form on his lips. Loki ran both of his hands through his hair and kept them there, leaning his elbows on his knees. It must be hell, Thor thought, to go through so much in just two months.

He made his decision without a second thought. "Of course I'll tell him."

Loki lifted his head from his hands and gave Thor a tired smile. "Thank you, brother."

"Anytime."

But how many times he would have to tell his father such a thing, Thor did not know. But he hoped that for everyone's sake it was just this once, because Thor could tell that despite them believing it was for their benefit, this would be a horrible bump on the road to their happiness.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! And thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them all. I loved this chapter, but I'm not sure why... I guess I just like the drama._

_ And by all means, keep the reviews flowing!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Quandary - Chapter 5_

* * *

Loki continued his pacing in front of the extravagantly large double doors. He could hear nothing of the conversation happening within the Throne Room, but he hoped it was nothing like what his imagination was conjuring. Exasperated, he stopped pacing and leaned his shoulder against the wall next to the doors.

They had planned for him to speak with Odin the morning after Thor had agreed to do so. It was barely light outside yet; they had to catch the Allfather before his daily routine started, so they rose early and hurried to the Throne Room. Loki knew how important his father's opinion was on the matter. If he did not like the idea—which Loki feared he would not—then he would make sure that living in the palace would be difficult for Sigyn.

Thor had been in there for just under half an hour. Loki wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one that it had been that long, for he had never before been in a situation such as this one. He was sure that Odin wouldn't be pleased by the news of Sigyn living in the palace; especially considering no one had asked his permission first. But Loki reckoned that if everyone wanted him to be responsible, he should make decisions for himself and not run to his father for council.

Loki practically flew to the doors when Thor emerged. The double doors shut behind his older brother as he stepped into the corridor.

"Well?" Loki asked impatiently.

Thor looked weary, but replied with a small smile all the same. "He said he did not approve, of course, but he said that there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening."

Loki thought about that for a moment. "But what does that mean? Does he plan on making things difficult, or—"

"He did not say," Thor interrupted, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder as if to calm him. "But you mustn't worry, brother. He will not make things more difficult for you."

"And how do you know that, exactly?"

Thor's smile all but disappeared. "Because he knows that whatever he can do to make the situation more problematic is already going to be done by someone else."

Loki knew he was right. When everyone found out about the child—be it through a gossiping servant or an announcement by Odin that was sure to embarrass them—everyone had their own part to play in making their lives complicated.

* * *

_~ Two Weeks Later ~_

A fresh, clean smell filled the room as Sigyn unfolded the large blanket and tossed one side of it over the feather bed. It was very different to have her blankets cleaned for her, rather than lugging it all to the small creek near her home and cleaning them with the washing board. She had been told that the maids made up the beds, but she insisted on doing it. It didn't feel right to her just yet for the servants to do it.

She tucked the sides of the blanket under the four poster bed before sitting on it. It was much more comfortable than her own bed, which she supposed wasn't her bed anymore...

The day before, she had most of her things moved from her home in the village to the palace. Her parents had not helped, thinking of it as their own small protest. They hadn't been pleased, to say the least, about her moving away.

"_Did he make you do this, dear?_" her mother had exclaimed.

"_You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to, Sigyn,_" he father had added.

But Sigyn was not moved by their attempts to change her mind. She couldn't possibly be expected to stay there, regardless of her parents, after the baby was born. There was no room, no way Loki could stay there, and she didn't have the patience to deal with their complaints and doubts. So she moved to the palace, where she would at least have Loki and Thor for support, and the baby would lead a good life.

But she had forgotten to thank Thor, she realized. She thanked Loki enough, thanking him every time she was reminded that she was now living in the palace, but the fact that Thor was the one who had actually somehow gotten the Allfather to allow it—or, should she say, not reject it—in the first place had somehow slipped her mind. She made a mental note to talk to him.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She made her way across the large room and opened the door.

"Loki," she greeted, smiling warmly.

Loki didn't say anything. He simply smiled back and entered the the room, examining it for only a second before turning back to her.

Sigyn looked around the room when he did. "Do you like it? I helped with the colors a little. Things like the draperies and the curtains for the bed."

"Yes, it's lovely," Loki replied. She could hear the flatness in his voice. She knew he didn't _really _care about the colors of the fabrics in the room.

"I have a question," Sigyn stated, deciding to change the subject rather than bore him with her designing comments.

"Oh?" he wondered, folding his hands behind his back.

"I was just wondering... Is it _my_ room?" she asked. She didn't know if the question even made sense or not; for all she knew, her causes for asking it in the first place could be completely foolish. But she had to know.

"I don't understand," Loki said flatly, after a moment of contemplation.

Sigyn swallowed. "I mean... Is it mine, or is it ours?"

Loki seemed puzzled for a moment. "I didn't think about it, really. I thought you would want your own chambers, especially considering where you have previously lived. I thought privacy would be a main priority."

Sigyn paused, thinking on what to say. She didn't want to seem needy or demanding, but she didn't want to be alone, either. This was all so very new to her. She had been swallowed into a new world, one with servants and handmaids, and she didn't know what to make of it all.

Sigyn shrugged a little before replying. "We'll be sharing quarters when the baby arrives anyway, right? So I just thought... I don't know." She lowered her head slightly, thinking herself ridiculous for being so nervous about asking for such a thing as sharing a room with the father of her child. It's not as though sharing a room was _completely _foreign to them.

"Sigyn," Loki said slowly, taking a small step closer to her. "I only thought you wanted your own chambers because of what happened the last time you didn't."

She lifted her gaze to examine his face. He wasn't making eye contact, but she couldn't read his expression.

"I assume the night you are referring to is the one that brought me here." Sigyn paused, smiling just slightly as Loki looked at her with wide eyes, confirming that she was right. "If you are suggesting that I have regrets, you would find yourself very much in the wrong."

"No," Loki reassured quickly. "I wasn't saying that."

"Do you?" Sigyn asked quickly. "Have regrets, I mean."

Loki took on an offended look. "Of _course _not."

She didn't know why she had been worried about it in the first place—she knew good and well that he loved her and the baby.

"I'm sorry I even asked, it's just... People talk, in the village and in the market, even at mealtime, and what they say is not pleasant. It worries me, Loki. We're bringing a child into a world where it won't be respected because of the way it was brought into the world, and it's because of me. What if—"

Loki silenced her by taking her face in his hands and giving her a sudden, quick kiss on the lips.

"You are not to think like that, Sigyn," he pleaded. "It won't help anything."

Sigyn couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound like your brother."

"Ever optimistic Thor," Loki said, a smile appearing on his face.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation then, and Sigyn walked to it and swing it open, putting on a smile. As if on queue, there stood Thor.

"Thor," she greeted, allowing him to enter by opening the door wider. "What a surprise."

Thor made his way into the room, noticing Loki right away.

"We were just speaking of you, Thor," Loki said, a hint of playfulness hidden beneath the casualness.

"That does not sound good," Thor said lightheartedly, looking to Sigyn.

"Oh, no," Sigyn assured. "We were just speaking of how positive you've been during the past few months."

"Well, it's not as if doing anything else would help, now is it? Anyway. I've come for a reason, and that is to remind you that the feast is still arranged for tonight. I might remind you that you are expected to be there."

Loki looked confused. "Feast?"

Sigyn stepped in before Thor could. "Yes, the one for the outer city visitors," she reminded him. "To make agreements for trading."

Loki seemed bewildered. "How is it that you've been living here for less than a day, yet you still know more about the happenings of the palace than I?"

"Because she pays attention, brother," Thor said, voice full of jest as he pat his younger brother on the shoulder.

"I pay attention," Loki defended, shrugging Thor's hand off his shoulder. "Just not to the same things as you might."

"The _point _is that you both need to attend," Thor said, veering the conversation back to where it had started.

Sigyn realized then why Thor had come to tell them personally. No one but the Allfather, the Queen, Sigyn's family and the two people next to her knew about the baby. Thor was suggesting that they go to feast together in order to announce it.

"You want us to tell them, yes?" Sigyn said, struggling to keep her voice from revealing the panic she felt inside.

"It would be far better than our father doing it, I'm afraid. Besides, if you do it, it would show that the two of you are committed to each other and the child. People are going to need to see that in order to give their respect."

Sigyn looked to Loki, having not heard from him on the matter. She hadn't even noticed, but he had sat on the bed. "Loki?"

Loki glanced at her, and then to Thor. "I suppose we don't have a choice."

Thor smiled apologetically. "I will see you tonight, then?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, brother."

Thor's smile faded as he turned and took his leave, shutting the door behind him. Sigyn turned to Loki, who was still seated on the bed. Her panic was rising. She was just about to admit her feelings when she saw Loki's face.

It was far from the apparent mask he had worn for Thor; strained, worrying eyes and a furrowed brow, with his mouth slightly open in apprehension replaced the calm look he had bared a moment before.

Sigyn quickly tucked her feelings deep inside her as the sat next to him, pulling him into her arms. His arms wrapped around her as he lowered his head into the angle of her neck, breath shaky.

He was in no state to hear of her feelings. She felt selfish for almost confessing her worries to him, knowing full and well that he had the same ones. They had to find an in between to just telling each other about what they were feeling.

But she knew that without each other, they would most definitely come to nothing. They were both essential in the other's balance of sanity and irrationality. She could see that more than ever now, as Loki nearly cried into her shoulder. Stress, anxiety, guilt... She didn't know how they had stayed strong for this long. But they would have to keep the strength and possibly even gain some, for their journey was long from over.

She still needed to determine how to handle the feast and how to plan the announcement, go to the physician for another meeting, get the rest of her things from her parent's home, find chambers for the nursery...

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and set them aside for later. For now, her attention was on Loki. His happiness came first, and then she could worry about everything else.

* * *

_A/N: It's been a while! This chapter was inconveniently timed during exams, so I know it's probably - most likely - not as good as the previous chapters, not to mention a bit on the shorter side. But, all in all, I think it could have been much worse. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Please review, and I hope to update soon! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Quandary – Chapter 6_

* * *

The ballroom was decorated to the nines. The candles were somehow brighter than usual it seemed, hanging from the ceiling in extravagant chandeliers that sparkled in the light, sending beautiful waves of golden light across the room. The people were even more dressed up than the décor; everyone had made it their priority to look their best for the ball. It was meant for the traders from the out city, but everyone from the higher classes of Asgard didn't care about that. They wanted the social part of the ball, the part that would give them something in return; a higher place in the crowd, where they could be seen, be noticed.

But Loki wanted the opposite. Of all things, he wanted to leave the crowded ballroom and stay in his room until everyone else was gone, and then go outside and watch the constellations, to further memorize the placements of the stars and planets, to _actually _relax for once. But that wasn't happening. It may not ever happen again, Loki realized, and was saddened.

He heard Sigyn's voice come from beside him. "Loki, are you well? You look concerned."

Why did everyone always say that? "Yes," he replied. "I may or may not be sick in a moment, but I'm quite well."

Sigyn knew he was jesting, and took on a sympathetic, knowing look. She knew she felt the same way he did. This was, after all, the night that they announced the pregnancy.

Sigyn took on a more relaxed look. "They're probably all wondering who I am. It's not like you've ever courted a peasant before, only higher class nobles," she mused, looking around at all the people talking, laughing, and drinking.

"Oh, I don't know," Loki said, trying to be comforting. It was high time the tables turned and _he _comforted _her_. "You pass as a higher class lady to me."

She smiled up at him in thanks, looping her arm in his as they further entered the ballroom. Loki immediately caught sight of Thor, schmoozing with the traders as per usual, his father standing and observing the room, and his mother listening to one of Fandral's many dramatized stories.

Loki stopped walking and turned to Sigyn. "Remember, we announce it after Odin's speech. He always gives one when traders are our guests. It's usually about keeping prosperity through trading and keeping both parties happy." Loki had listened to so many he would have sworn they were all the same, just with synonyms placed in a different order.

Sigyn nodded in response. Loki could see the worry in her face, the anxiety lingering in her eyes; he was sure her expression mirrored his own. All the same, he took the moment to examine her face, to give his eyes the pleasure of taking in the simple beauty of her; the way her lips turned into a curious smile at the way he was staring, her eyes glancing nervously away from him and back, the way her hair covered her neck and cascaded down her front and back, the light shining from above and casting a shadow on her pale skin...

Music started playing from the corner of the room. Everyone was starting to dance along with it, and his eyes lingered away from her and to the many people pairing up with each other. Loki took one step back and offered her his hand.

Loki imitated the tone of the many social climbers around him when he spoke. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Sigyn's cheeks flushed as she took his hand. "You may."

Dancing was foolish, but Loki knew Sigyn loved it, and they needed to fit in with the crowd in order to not seem suspicious. That way, when they made the announcement, _maybe _people would take them a little more seriously. And, like Thor had said, people needed to know they loved each other.

The dancing didn't last long. Soon everyone had settled with their partners or had found someone else, and they were all awaiting Odin's speech. That didn't take long either, and Loki wondered if the haste of the ball was because his father knew about the announcement, and wanted it over with. The faster it was over, the faster the All-Father could leave and have not a need to feel ashamed by his youngest son.

"If I may have your attention, my guests," Odin said, voice booming throughout the large room. "My son, Loki, has something he would like to announce."

Everyone murmured and whispered while Loki couldn't help but think about how very childish that was. His father was acting like a schoolteacher, forcing an ornery student to announce his wrong-doings in front of the entire class.

"Loki," Odin's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Now."

The God of Mischief took a deep breath to calm himself – not from the nerves, but from the anger at how his father was treating them.

He and Sigyn started to walk through the questioning whispers and to the front of the crowd. His mother – ever the kind soul – held his free hand while he passed, squeezing it comfortingly. Loki had wished to tell her about the child himself, but after telling his father he hadn't had the strength to disappoint her, too. The All-Father told her, but if he did it harshly, his mother did not show it; she had been supportive in the few times he had been able to speak with her since she was informed. She had been more busy than usual, having had a multitude of guests, balls, and feasts to help take care of. Loki couldn't believe it, but she hadn't even properly met Sigyn yet.

When they made it so nearly everyone could see them, they turned to face the curious crowd. He still held tightly to Sigyn's hand, and she mirrored his actions.

"Thank you, father," Loki said, voice nearing a sarcastic tone. Only now did he realize he probably should have planned what he was going to say. "Firstly, I would like to introduce Sigyn Iwaldidottir to you all."

Sigyn smiled as people stared, but Loki could see the terror in her eyes. She wasn't used to crowds, and especially not crowds in their entirety staring at her. Loki felt his stomach churn, staring at everyone's expecting faces. His breath caught slightly in his throat as the sea of people glanced at each other and back at him, wondering why he was just standing there, completely speechless. Why was he even doing this? Yes, it was better than the pregnancy leaking out into Asgard through whispers and rumors, but wasn't it a little humiliating to do it in front of the very people who wouldn't approve? Why not tell his friends privately, and not worry about the people who aren't willing to support them?

Loki was thinking about backing out, but he caught the stare of Thor before he did. His brother didn't smile, or look at him with pity; he simply watched, his eyes full of hidden pride that his brother was doing something like this. Loki took a quiet breath. Thor was right, even if he hadn't even said anything; his older brother knew this was the only way their father would let it be done, and he had to go through with it.

Loki swallowed before continuing. "We come in front of you today to announce something that's not a tragedy, or a calamity... Unorthodox, perhaps, but not the end of everything we know. Sigyn and I, as of nearly three months ago, are expecting a child together."

Gasps filled the room. One gentleman even screamed out something about how ashamed they should be. Loki payed attention only to the people he knew personally – Sif had covered her mouth for a second, before returning to her composed state. Hogun's face never changed, Volstagg was talking to someone next to him about it, shock written all over his features, while Fandral seemed to be having stern words with the mouthy man who claimed Loki and Sigyn should be ashamed. His mother was smiling consolingly, and when Loki turned his head to look at his father, he was met only with an austere look. Lastly, he turned his attention to Sigyn. Her face did not give away anxiety, but instead showed an almost fearless look. The disrespectful man had undoubtedly distressed her, and in turn it seemed she was not going to show weakness. He felt a smile tug at his lips. He let go of her hand and placed an arm around her waist.

The silence of just a few moments before was gone. Everyone was either talking, whispering, or gasping. Odin obviously didn't like being out of control of the situation.

"Silence!" Odin shouted.

With the tone of his father's voice – and the knowledge of yet another speech - Loki led Sigyn out of the ballroom and into the courtyard outside through an entrance/exit that no guest used, to ensure their privacy.

"Oh my gods," Sigyn said breathlessly, trying to calm herself by breathing in the fresh air.

"Are you alright?" he asked, almost flat-toned. Is this what people normally did – ask about others before thinking about how they were feeling personally?

"Yes, I think so," she replied, holding her forehead for a moment, before letting her arm drop back to her side. "What about you?"

Loki shrugged. "I think it would've been easier to announce it a bit more... privately."

Sigyn nodded in agreement, but looked crestfallen. "I know. But you know your father wouldn't have had it any other way."

Loki cringed at the truth of the statement. He turned around in frustration, pacing a small distance. His voice came out louder than he meant it to when he replied. "Yes, but _why_? Why choose to humiliate us?"

Sigyn sat on the nearby bench in the courtyard. She didn't answer, just watched him and listened patiently.

"I mean, think about that for a moment. My own father, humiliating me in front of everyone I've ever known, and for what? To prove to me what I've done? To make sure I understand the gravity of the situation I'm in, what I'm putting us through?" Loki heard an exasperated growl leave his lips before he continued. His thoughts had wondered away from the pregnancy and into the common problems between him and his father. "Nothing I do will ever be enough. No matter _how _I try to make him happy, I will never be good enough for him. I'll never be—" _Thor. _He didn't say it. Saying it would mean he was admitting his father loved his older brother more – which was obvious, but Loki liked to keep it quiet in hopes that the longer he did so, the less it became true.

"Loki," Sigyn started soothingly, standing from the bench and moving in front of him, placing both of her hands on his arms. He took a deep breath immediately, knowing she was trying to calm him. "He's probably trying to make it difficult for you because you didn't do what he wanted you to. Your father... He's the king of Asgard, he's used to having things his way, and the exact way he wants them. You and me, well... We're probably not exactly what he had in mind."

Loki knew all of that. And considering his father always made things difficult for him, he supposed he had never done anything according to the All-Father's _plan_. It would be helpful if he knew what the plan was; maybe then he could actually make Odin happy for once.

He kept his thoughts to himself. "You're right," he told Sigyn, taking her hands off of his arms and holding them in his own instead.

"But look at it this way," Sigyn added. She was obviously trying to cheer him up, and Loki once again found himself being on the wrong side of the comfort. "When the baby comes, how could he not be happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he sees it's tiny little face, and arms, and little feet... He will no longer think of the child as a mistake, but as a miracle."

Loki laughed a little at that. His father, cooing over a baby? Not likely. But he played along for Sigyn's sake. "Yes, perhaps you're right."

After a moment, Sigyn broke the comfortable silence. "Shall we go now? I don't wish to return to the sea of people in the ballroom. I'm not feeling very well."

Loki nodded in agreement. As they walked in the direction of their quarters, Loki felt a twinge of worry settle in his gut at her feeling ill; it wasn't an issue, the healers had told her she would notice feeling nauseated or weak in the early part of her pregnancy. The logical side of his brain told him it was normal, that it wasn't anything to worry about. But the other side of his brain, the one that loved Sigyn and their child with a passion he hadn't even known he possessed... Well, that side was telling him something was terribly wrong.

He didn't dwell on it long. They made it back to their quarters, passing only a few guards who luckily hadn't caught news of the announcement. Despite Loki's suggestion that they visit the healer before she went to sleep, or perhaps get her something to eat, Sigyn went right to bed, claiming she didn't have the stomach to neither visit the healer nor eat.

She crawled into the bed that dwarfed her small frame. She had changed into her night clothes, recently having been given to her to replace her older ones. Her hair had been brushed until it shone, and all jewelery – also new for her – was discarded for the night. She was beautiful as ever, even when she was the opposite of dressed up. He sat next to her legs, smoothing out the blankets over her stomach before brushing the hair from her face.

"Are you sure you—"

Sigyn smiled and interrupted him. "Yes, Loki, I'm quite well. I promise. I wish only to sleep. But if it will ease your mind, I will visit the healer if I don't feel better when I wake."

Loki returned the smile. "Fair enough." He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I shall return later tonight."

"Okay," Sigyn nodded tiredly. Loki left her to sleep then, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Sigyn had been bathing when she saw it. The small bump, protruding form her lower stomach, was enough to make her jump from the bath and dress after barely bothering to dry herself. She had pulled on a blue-green dress with flowing sleeves and a short train, practically shoved her hair into a bun done with flower-pins, all while leaving the room in a flurry. She had made her way to the largest library in the castle—named Odin's Library, for he oftentimes used to visit there in his youth—and went straight to the section entitled _Ancient History_. She found him easily.

Loki was sitting at one of the small tables by the window, face buried in a large, dusty book. His helmet sat beside the book, shining in the sunlight and becoming the only modern-looking object in the room.

She stayed quiet and sat in the chair across from him, so silently she wasn't sure if he had heard her. But when he smiled slightly, she was proved wrong. He seemed to finish a clearly interesting part of the passage and then shut the book, a small plume of dust making its way from the pages.

"And to what does Odin's Library owe the pleasure?" Loki said teasingly, keeping the small smile present while leaning back in his chair.

"It doesn't," she replied. "It's where I knew you went this morning."

"Then to what do _I _owe the pleasure?"

"I've discovered something, and I think you would very much like to come and see," she said excitedly.

Loki looked more confused than anything. "What is it?"

"Come, and I'll show you," she offered, standing and offering her hand.

As he stood and took her hand in his, she became nervous. Was this what people normally did when mothers began to show? Or was it something the father wasn't interested in, and she was being terribly odd? No one had told her anything about it; they hadn't even mentioned when she would begin to show in the first place. She was a little over three months now, the events of the ball fortunately behind them, and she had expected it to happen soon. But she hadn't thought about what she was going to do. The queen had kindly had her seamstress make her maternity dresses, and she supposed she would have to get them from the wardrobe soon.

When she led him into their quarters, she immediately dismissed the servants, thanking them as they left.

Loki shook his head in disbelief. "I swear you're a saint, Sigyn. You're the _only _person I've ever seen to actually thank a servant."

Sigyn waved a hand dismissively. "I'm no saint. Just a peasant who's certainly not used to having things done for me. Anyway, I've brought you here for a reason."

She watched Loki's smile fade slightly as it was replaced with a curious expression. His hands moved behind his back as he waited.

She placed her own hand behind his back then, retrieving on of his hands and placing it over the protruding bump below her belly button.

Sigyn held his hand there as she spoke, her tone slightly breathless. "Do you feel it? It's showing. Just barely. I noticed it in the bath, I thought you would want to know."

Loki seemed as if he didn't hear her. He stepped much closer to her, hand still over the bump, and placed his other hand on her waist as he continued to stare down at his hand. "This is our child," he said quietly, sounding as overwhelmed as she was.

Sigyn nodded even though he didn't see her do so. After a moment, Loki lifted both of his hands and placed them on either side of her face and smiled. She could have sworn she saw glimmer in his eye that indicated tears, but before she had the chance to be sure, he leaned down and kissed her rather amorously. She kissed him with the same intensity, wrapping her arms around him, caught up in the moment of bliss. Loki abruptly pulled away not long after – probably knowing they were both in no state to make the decision to stop or not – and engulfed her in a hug instead.

Sigyn felt completely content, wrapped in Loki arms while their child blossomed and grew inside of her every second. This is what she had always wanted – just maybe not in the same situation. But that somehow didn't matter to her, apart from her parents' dislike of her new life. She was happy, Loki was happy, they had Thor and the Queen to help them, and all seemed like it was going as planned.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter, mostly because I like writing Loki's inner thoughts, and I had the freedom of making this chapter a little happier (near the end, anyway). HOWEVER... I know for a FACT that like 40 of you just got an email alert for this story and just read this chapter (thank you), but I only got one review last time (thank you, BeLovedFiendfyre! Hope you enjoyed Frigga's small appearance). But one review makes me feel like this story isn't even any good. And no, I'm not trying to beg for anything. But I LOVE writing this story, and reviews just make it so much easier! Thanks for reading, though! I love you all :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Quandary – Chapter 7_

* * *

Apparently being four months into one's pregnancy was a milestone. The baby was more obvious than ever; old dresses, all of which fit only with corsets, were now useless. Newer, bigger ones were worn now, but it was alright – they were better anyway. And most of all, people started noticing this mysterious "glow" that was becoming apparent – but only the beholder could see it, evidently.

Because Sigyn surely didn't feel as if she was "glowing beautifully" or had some sort of "lively aura" around her. She felt horrible, if she was to tell the honest truth. Both emotionally _and _physically, she did not feel like herself. She was anxious ninety nine percent of the time, and her energy had all but left her completely in the past two weeks.

Sigyn was reduced to an indisposed, nervous wreck, and it was becoming harder and harder to conceal it.

* * *

"No, no. Those won't do. Anything else, but of the same color?"

"Prince Loki, I do beg your pardons, but I am running out of options to display for you. I am low on inventory, the season has been cruel to me, very cruel, and others have nearly wiped out my summer choices, and—"

"Yes, alright. There's no need for excuses."

Loki sighed and took a step closer to the service counter that was close on coveredin different assortments of bouquets. Flowers of all shapes and sizes filled every ornately carved golden vase, sending a rather pleasant scent into the air. After heaving a sigh, he pointed at one of the flower-filled vases.

"Ah, the peony beauties... Very fine choice, I must say," the seller delighted, carefully taking the vase from the display counter and to the smaller counter near the door. "And don't worry, Prince Loki. I know picking flowers for one's sweetheart can be a difficult task, but I'm sure Sigyn will enjoy them immensely. Especially considering."

Loki tilted his head as he gave the man the correct amount of payment. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Well," the man shrugged bashfully, pushing the vase of peony beauties towards the prince, "I only meant that she might not be familiar with the feeling of having such fine flowers or vases, having come from a peasant village."

Loki couldn't disagree, necessarily; she probably didn't have such things in her home in the village, but that was no reason to call her out for it, especially in a public place.

Loki smiled pleasantly, taking the flowers in his arms. Just words. _Just words._

He managed to make it out of the store without replying, which was quite the task; he was so used to being able to say whatever he wanted, as his title as Prince made people overlook it. But now he didn't just speak for himself, he spoke for Sigyn and the child growing inside of her, and he had to watch his words.

He saw the glimmering towers of the palace in the distance, standing over everything else in sight. Loki heaved a sigh and teleported rather than walked.

He appeared inside their chambers, where he found Sigyn sleeping atop the blankets and covers on the four-poster bed. A faint smile appeared on the god's lips as he walked to her, silently placing the vase on the nightstand. She would wake to see them, and undoubtedly know from whom they came. His job of brightening her mood was to be accomplished, and he had the time to go to the library before the last mealtime of the day arrived.

Or so he thought. Just as he walked through the threshold of the door, he heard Sigyn's quiet voice travel from the bed.

"Did you buy these for me, Loki?"

She sounded surprised, and that confused him. "Yes," he replied, a question hidden in the word. "You seemed dejected, so I thought they would cheer you. Why is that surprising?"

Sigyn was sitting up now, and she took a deep breath before replying. "It's not, it's just... I've never received flowers before."

Loki closed the door behind him and returned to the bedside, but sat beside her this time. He flashed a smile and leaned towards her. "First time for everything. We of all people should know _that_."

Sigyn laughed at that, and it was like music to Loki's ears; it had been weeks since she had felt well enough to have a jest or two.

"Thank you," she said, fiddling gently with on of the pedals of a particularly large peony beauty. "It truly means a great deal to me."

"I'm glad you like them," Loki said. He didn't exactly know how to go about the situation from there.

He took a moment to examine her. Twiddling with the stems of the flowers, she would look like a perfectly normal lady to anyone else, as long as their eyes didn't travel down to her swollen belly – which was noticeable through her dresses now. But Loki saw past just the shell; she was tired, and she still wasn't feeling well. Her hair was slightly tangled, and that told him that she hadn't had her handmaidens in for the day.

His arm moved almost unconsciously to wrap itself around her waist. She instinctively leaned into him in response.

"Sigyn," Loki started. "Are you feeling well?"

Sigyn adjusted her head to leaned on his shoulder. "Not really," she admitted. "But I'm better than I have been recently. The nausea is almost entirely gone, but I'm finding myself to be extraordinarily weary."

Loki couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Is he not treating you fairly?"

Sigyn tensed all of the sudden, moving to face him with her eyebrows knitted together. "He?"

Loki didn't catch on at first. But then he realized – he had referred to the baby as a _he_. Why had he done that? It was his eyebrows that knitted together then, confused by his own words.

"But why would I do that?" Loki all but mumbled, turning his head slightly in confusion.

Sigyn's laugh nearly startled him. Was something funny, had he missed something?

He looked at her, baffled. "What is it?"

"It's just," she paused to wipe her hair from her face, "you said _he_."

"By mistake," Loki clarified, inclining his head towards her. "I don't actually profess to know the gender of an unborn child."

"But you could be right," Sigyn proposed. "Many parents tend know the gender of their child before birth. It's sort of like... a connection, I suppose."

Loki's eyebrows further furrowed as he turned his head to face forward, even more perplexed. The thought that someone could have a connection with a being that wasn't even _born _yet... But, could he be right? He was highly practiced in the magical arts, he _could _delve into one's mind, if he truly wanted to, and had the strength; but could that ability contribute to this?

"I thought the same thing, if I'm being truthful," she remarked, picking one of the flowers from the vase and rolling it between her small fingers.

Loki watched the flower as is moved. "You did? About the gender, you mean?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but that was simply a deduction from the information my mother and the healers told me. For instance, they said that I was growing a little faster than what was expected, and that usually indicates that it's a boy because males are bigger, but it could also be that it's my first pregnancy, and first-time mothers always show sooner..." Her voice trailed off as she retreated into her thoughts on the matter.

Loki took all of it in as if he were a sponge under flowing water. It was all very new information to him, and it fascinated him, strangely enough. He had heard of fathers who scarcely took notice to their wife's pregnancy, only caring about the offspring, and if it would be a proper _heir_...

"But in any case, the fact that he _or _she is growing quickly is a sign of a healthy baby, and that's no news to criticize," Sigyn beamed, returning to her earlier position and leaning against him.

Wrapping his arm back around her, he sighed and nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly."

* * *

|| One Week Later ||

It was not difficult to find Thor, as it was a Sunday, and Thor almost always trained the entirety of that day. Fortunately for Loki, Thor was sitting on a bench outside of the training arena when he arrived cutting short any offers to spar.

"Thor," the younger Aesir greeted, sitting next to his brother.

"Loki!" Thor greeted happily, wrapping a strong arm around Loki and giving his shoulder a tight squeeze before returning to his previous position. "How are things?"

"Well," Loki reported. "Sigyn's doing well – she's resting, if you're wondering. Yesterday, the healer said the baby was where it needed to be with everything that it should at this stage."

"Wonderful news," Thor close to rejoiced. "Any word yet on the gender?"

Loki laughed at that. "Actually... yes. And not from the healer, mind you. I called the child a _he _the other day, without even realizing. Sigyn said she had suspected the same thing, due to the size of the baby."

Thor slapped Loki on the shoulder joyfully. "Asgard might have a third heir yet!"

_Or a second, since I never really seem to matter. _

Loki shook the thought from his head and smiled at Thor. "Not exactly the only reason to be pleased with a boy, but—"

"Oh, no, you misunderstand me! I was simply saying it's an odd thing, to have three heirs all at once. I care not of the gender. I'll be an uncle either way, and _that's _what I'm looking forward to."

Loki shook his head. "Uncle Thor."

"Yes, _Uncle Thor_. Have you issues with my new title?" Thor jested, feigning offense.

"No," Loki said sarcastically. "Not at _all_."

"Now then, your title will be father," Thor reminded him, as if that was worse than Uncle.

The God of Mischief tried not to ponder on that for long. "Strange, isn't it? It seems like that title could only belong to _our _father."

Thor nodded his agreement. "It does seem odd, but I'm sure it's an issue all first-time parents have. You'll get used to it, when the little one is calling you father twenty-four-seven, asking for favors and pardons."

"Oh," Loki assured him. "I have a feeling my child will need no pardons from me. Favors, yes, but I wouldn't be able to chastise it, I'm afraid. Although, if I'm anything like our father..."

Thor sighed. "Father only wants what's best for us, and however... _strongly _he follows through with his methods to do so, you know he loves us."

_'Us' is an uneven term, since you always come first._

But Loki agreed outwardly. No need to cause drama, not now. Not when everything was going well.

A guard approached them then, as blank-faced as all of his heavily trained brothers. He didn't look at them as he spoke, but stared over them and straight forward instead.

"The healers of the south-wing healing room request your presence immediately, Prince Loki," he boomed, voice strong and loud.

Loki's chest seemed to go numb. It reached his arms, a surge of energy or numbness – he couldn't tell – ran through his entire body. He felt himself stand. "Why?" His voice was quiet.

"They request your presence," the guard repeated, as if unsure as to what else to say.

Loki was very near hyperventilation at this point. "But _why_? Is it Sigyn? Has something happened? Is it the baby?"

Thor had stood to stand next to him, gripping his shoulder from behind him. "We should just go, Loki. The answers are there, not here." His brother's voice was a fake kind of calmness, used only to try and aid Loki in staying composed.

But, of course, Thor was right. Questioning the guard would do him no good, and what if Sigyn needed him? What if their baby needed him?

There was no time to walk, or even run. Loki grabbed Thor's hand, which was still on his shoulder, and teleported them both to the south-wing healing room.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger of doom! Sorry about it ;D But I enjoyed this chapter even without the cliffhanger, if only because of the brotherly fluff, and even a little Loki/Sigyn fluff in there, too! I would like to THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the lovely reviews! I got so excited and happy and actually finished this chapter in technically _one night_! Not six weeks!**

**To answer a few questions...**

**Q: Troubles ahead?****(Thanks, Ynath Esrith! Not sure if this was an question expecting an answer, but I want to answer it anyway xD)**

**A: Not too many, I promise!**

**Q: Are they going to be forced to marry or are they not going to be allowed to marry because of social status differences?**** (Thanks, ****Babs108****!)****  
**

**A: Weeeeell, I would think it's rather complicated, because it's a conflicting matter. I think it depends on who you ask; Frigga, for instance, would probably want marriage, and the same with Thor. But with Odin, he probably wouldn't like that one bit, now would he? He's so mean :( Meanwhile, the general public, having never seen a member of the royal family in such a situation, would treat it as another out of wedlock pregnancy, and expect marriage, I would say.**

**Q: Will there be any difficulties because the child is part Jotun part Aesir...? (Thanks, Enakhra!)**

**A: Ooooh, good question. I'm not sure if it will show as many signs as Loki, considering it's less Frost Giant and more Aesir, but I'm sure they'll be _something _;D**

**Hope that covered everything! Keep them coming, and thank you so much again! I love you all :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Quandary – Chapter 8_

* * *

Two boots took turns hitting the floor with surprisingly quiet grace. Over, and over, and over, they hit the ground, back and forth, back and forth, across the small hallway that housed the door to the south-wing healing room. It had been close on twenty minutes since Loki had been rushed in the room to accompany Sigyn.

But Thor was in the dark as far as information went. What scared the god the most was that Loki would have most definitely told Thor had everything been alright – and the fact that he had yet to emerge from the large wooden door told him that everything was not alright.

Everything was supposed to go smoothly, especially after Sigyn had come and stayed in the palace. It was supposed to be okay, Thor was supposed to _make _it okay, to make things happy for his brother and niece or nephew. Not that whatever had happened was under Thor's control – which is wasn't, he knew – but the thought that Loki could be crying at Sigyn's bedside because of some sort of horrible tragedy was enough for Thor to nearly lose his composure.

So it was no surprise when Thor nearly tackled Loki when he appeared from behind the door. He controlled himself somewhat and settled to grab the sides of Loki's shoulders and shake him slightly.

He wasted no time speaking. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

Loki looked drained – his face was sort of a gray color, his eyes were bloodshot; Thor hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

"They... they're not sure," Loki said, sounding as perplexed as Thor felt.

Thor scoffed angrily. "How can they _not know_?"

"I don't know, Thor, they just said that... Something about Sigyn's body not being able to _handle _the baby? Because the baby was causing problems, wasn't acting normal, or –" Loki's tone turned exasperated. "Gods, Thor, I don't know."

Thor swallowed his anger and fear. "But they are well?"

Loki nodded. "For now. The healers said she should rest, even more than she was."

"Is she bed-ridden, then?"

"No," Loki responded. "But she shouldn't do anything strenuous. Not that she was before..."

Thor nodded, almost content with the current information. "How did she end up here in the first place?"

Loki took a deep breath as Thor led him away from the door, to where they were standing near the wall a few doors away. "She said she was drawing a bath – I told her the handmaidens would do that for her, but sometimes she just won't let them help. Then she said she felt an odd feeling in her stomach, like the baby was... she said it felt _wrong_, like she knew something wasn't right. _Then _she called the handmaidens, who in turn fetched a guard, and he escorted her here."

Thor was still confused. "But what do they mean when they say the baby isn't acting normal?"

"They don't mean anything, Thor," Loki insisted, tone again turning exasperated and hushed. "They don't _know_."

Suddenly their mother's voice was calling out from their left, sending both of their heads turning. "Loki!" She was rushing towards them, gripping tight at her dress, holding it off the ground.

Loki excepted the tight hug that Frigga gave him. "I came as soon as I was told. What happened?"

Her voice was shaking with fear. Thor knew she cared a tenfold more than Odin did about it all; the baby, Sigyn, even Loki it seemed sometimes. He still knew Odin loved Loki, but the king of Asgard was unable to come to terms with the fact that one of his sons was to have an illegitimate child.

Loki shook his head, Frigga's hands resting on his upper arms. His younger brother took a deep breath before continuing. "The baby isn't acting like it should be... Sigyn's body isn't reacting normally to the baby's growth, they said."

Frigga looked confused, but her expression quickly changed into a comforting look. She moved her hands to hold each side of Loki's face, and Thor watched as tears glimmered in his little brother's eyes at the gesture. Their mother then hugged Loki, whose his face contorted with the struggle of keeping the tears in. Thor stood by, glancing at the healing room's door, wondering how Sigyn was.

The hug was a short one, and Frigga squeezed both of Loki's hands when she pulled away. "Everything will be alright, Loki. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, mother," Loki acknowledged, voice still hushed. He swallowed before continuing. "You can visit her if you like, you and Thor. She won't sleep."

Their mother smiled knowingly. "Perhaps I can persuade her to rest."

"Let us hope so." Loki returned the short ways to the door and opened it for Frigga, and then motioned for Thor to enter.

After briefly grasping Loki's shoulder as he passed, Thor was plunged into almost complete silence. Patients filled almost all of the fifteen or so beds in the room; beds that were lined against the wall, some concealed by curtains, others in the open. Family and friends accompanied the patients, speaking only very quietly, holding hands and comforting others.

Loki led them to Sigyn's bed, where the small woman was tucked under the soft, white linens, the baby in her belly just visible through the layers of blankets. She was sitting up, but only slightly, and her head was leaning back on her pillow as she stared into space.

"Sigyn," Loki all but whispered as he neared her. He sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand, the pregnant woman's attention now fully on him, a small smile on her face. Thor wondered how she was smiling, how she wasn't panicking like he was; how did she stay strong in a situation like her's?

Loki continued once both Thor and Frigga were sitting in two extra chairs that had been brought to them, on the other side of the bed. Their mother sat closest to Sigyn, taking her other hand gently. "Thor's been here, of course, and my mother's only just arrived."

Sigyn turned her attention to Frigga, and Thor saw her squeeze his mother's hand. "Thank you, my queen. The support is greatly appreciated."

"Of course, dear," their mother replied. "I wish only the best for you and the child. That being said, I do believe you should rest, yes?"

Sigyn nodded. "They said I should, but I just can't bring myself to sleep in a time like this." She turned her head to Loki. "What if they discover what the cause of the abnormal behavior is, and I'm asleep?"

Before Loki could answer, Frigga did. "Then we shall wake you."

Thor was surprised at the small laugh that escaped him. "You shall be the first to know, we swear. Who else would we tell before you? That's preposterous."

A faint smile appeared on the young expecting mother's face then. "Alright," she gave in. "But only for a little while."

Frigga smiled. "Any rest is good rest, I say."

Thor nodded his agreement with his mother as Loki helped Sigyn get comfortable lying down.

"You'll stay, won't you?" Sigyn asked Loki, having somehow never let go of his hand.

"Of course," he stroked the hair on her head, "I'm just going to walk my mother and brother out, and I'll be right back."

With that, both Thor and Frigga left the room with Loki, just as a healer pulled the curtains around Sigyn's bed shut. Standing in the hallway, Frigga hugged Loki again.

"She seems rather calm," Thor commented, once their embrace ended.

"I don't know how," Loki admitted. "Honestly, I was a complete wreck when they tried to explain it to me."

Frigga squeezed his arm. "As any father would be."

Thor saw Loki's eyes flicker to the ground at her words, but why they did, he did not know.

After their mother said goodbye to both of them, Thor turned to Loki. "How long will they watch her?"

Loki took a deep breath. "Overnight, but after that I'm not sure. I suppose they'll see how she is in the morning, and go from there."

Thor nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he all but begged, wishing to be of any help at _all_.

A slight smile appeared on his little's brothers face, and that alone made Thor feel better in the masses.

"Yes, actually," Loki said, after a moment of contemplation. "Sigyn has been rather cold since the ordeal, and there's a quilt in our chambers that she's rather fond of. I thought perhaps it would make her more comfortable if it was _her _blanket, not the thin ones they gave her."

Thor nodded once. "I shall retrieve it at once."

Loki looked somewhat relieved, as if Sigyn's comfort _depended _on that quilt. "Thank you, Thor."

The god pulled the other into a hug, having desired to do so ever since they had heard the news. "You're more than welcome, brother."

* * *

The sun shined through Sigyn's closed eyelids and woke her mind from its peaceful slumber and into a much more worrisome world. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light from the window above her bed, but when they did, she was able to open them fully and take in her surroundings.

Where her dreams were filled with hopeful memories to come, reality was full of memories she would much rather forget. One hand absentmindedly slid under – her quilt? – and stretched over her pregnant belly, relishing in the feeling of life beneath her fingers, while her other hand remained still, careful not to wake Loki. He was sleeping in the visitor's chair, head on his arm that was bent on the bed, while the other arm rested next to his head and held her hand.

Sigyn's gaze moved to the ceiling then, watching the shadows from the trees outside dance across the white surface. From the looks of the dull light shining through the window, it was barely sunrise. The events of the previous day were not ones she would have liked to recall, but they came to her anyway.

It happened when she had started to draw a bath. The horrible feeling in her belly, the _coldness.._. The healers said the temperature change was probably a fever, and treated her for it – the medicine helped, fortunately, which ruled out any ideas that the drop in temperature was strictly baby-related. Next was the panic, the tears, the fear that something had gone wrong, that she would lose the baby, that it would somehow be _her _fault if she did. It was the worst day of her life, she decided. And she hoped to never experience anything like it ever again.

How very far she had come since she conceived the child that was now moving slightly inside of her, however slightly. She was once practically a child, just over four months ago – oh, how she had changed since then. In comparison, she thought, she had matured more than she thought was possible. Where she had once thought of only herself, she now first thought of the baby, or Loki in many cases. She had changed in nearly every sense of the word, but it was a _good _change, a change she hadn't even known she wanted, but did.

She looked to the other side of her bed and admired the flowers that her mother and father had left her the previous night, when they visited after the queen had left. She wished she could have talked with them longer, but she needed rest and they only allowed one guest past a certain hour. Her mother, despite her disagreements with Sigyn, was very worried. Her father had looked uneasy about the entire situation, and she could tell he was worried, too.

Despite it all, Sigyn felt better. Physically, that is. Her mind was exhausted, but her body felt refreshed from the sleep, and she was no longer cold – thanks to her quilt, she suspected.

A quiet grunt from Loki had her turning her head back in his direction as she squeezed his hand. When he noticed she was awake, he sat up, and another grunt escaped him – this time out of pain.

Sigyn felt terrible for him. "How long have been sleeping like that?"

Loki shrugged, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "As long as you've been sleeping. I fell asleep once you did."

"It must hurt. Your back, I mean."

"Not really," he assured her, but she knew he was lying – at least somewhat.

Sigyn heaved herself from her position in order to sit up, and Loki stood to help her by fixing her pillows.

"Comfortable?" he asked, once she settled.

"Yes, quite. Thank you." She paused, but looked to him a moment later as he sat back down. "You know, I believe they can try to determine the gender now."

Loki's eyes widened as his gaze shot from the floor to her face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Of course, all babies are different, and grow differently, but they said ours is a little ahead of schedule. I mean, not all tests are accurate, but it could be worth a try."

Loki hesitated. "Did you... do you want to find out?"

Sigyn had heard of people who had waited for the birth to know the gender, having not even let the healers try and determine the sex of the child, but she didn't think she could bear the mystery. There was the nursery to design, the clothes to buy, the supplies, the _name_, for the Gods' sake. No, she definitely needed to know beforehand, if possible.

She took a deep breath before answering him. "Yes. But what about you?"

"I don't think I can wait," he agreed, and took her hand in his once more. "If you feel up to it, that is."

Sigyn smoothed the quilt over her swollen stomach. "I don't think it takes much. There isn't much they can do."

Loki nodded, a smile spreading across his features. "Although, I apparently seem to know already. I _did _speak of it as a male, after all."

"Indeed," Sigyn laughed. Perhaps he was right.

They summoned the healer who had helped her the previous night, but he said he could be of no help to them any longer – they would need midwife, he said. And so he recommended one to them, and sent for her immediately.

It did not take long for the woman to arrive. Sigyn was surprised by her young age, but was relieved by the warm look in her eyes.

"Hello," the midwife greeted softly, taking Sigyn hand in both of hers and nodding kindly at Loki. "I'm Freyja. I'll be your midwife."

"An apt title for a midwife," Loki commented.

Freyja sighed and nodded, her smile still visible. "My parents had high hopes for me by naming me Freyja. But anyway! This visit isn't about me. It's about you two and your lovely child."

Sigyn let out a collected breath. She had been worried that their midwife would be much less kind to them, considering their unusual circumstances. Some of the healers had already treated them rather coldly in the past, and she had hoped her midwife wouldn't be the same.

"So," the midwife started, standing next to Sigyn's bed, on the opposite side than Loki. "Looking to find the gender, are we?"

Loki looked to her hopefully. "Yes. How high is the chance of the determination being accurate?"

"It differs from mother to mother. Ofttimes, however, the accuracy is rather on the point. The techniques have been passed down for centuries and centuries; we've had time to perfect them," Freyja replied.

Sigyn cleared her throat quietly before speaking up. "Is it possible for us to try today?"

The midwife smiled at her knowingly. "Of course, if that's what you wish."

Glancing at Loki and receiving a small smile and nod, Sigyn turned back to Freyja. "Yes, it is what we wish."

Freyja's hands moved comfortably to her hips. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Waking from a rather odd dream, Thor lifted his head from an old book he was _meant _to be reading. It's pages certainly didn't do very well as a pillow, and that was ironic considering it's pages were what made him fall asleep in the first place.

His father wanted him and his brother to go to the library and study past kings and cultures of Asgard – something they had already learned about growing up – to better prepare them for one of them possibly becoming king. But now Loki was busy with Sigyn, and he didn't have anyone to comment and/or complain to. And so he fell asleep, naturally.

Thor slowly ran his hands down his face, rubbing his eyes before opening them. He very nearly fell backwards and out of his chair when he saw Loki sitting across from him.

"You weren't there a second ago," Thor exclaimed.

"Yes I was," Loki argued. "You just didn't see me."

Thor sighed shortly and irritably. "Because I was _sleeping_."

"Well, yes," Loki said, as if it was obvious. "That's precisely why I didn't wake you."

The god's eyebrows knitted together. "That's... strangely kind of you." Loki seemed to be growing impatient with the conversation, so Thor cut it short. "Have you any news about Sigyn and the child?"

Loki shrugged slightly. "Everything seems as normal as can be expected for them, I suppose. But I've come to tell you that after an examination, the midwife has come to an almost-positive conclusion that Sigyn is carrying a boy."

That woke Thor up.

"You were right!" Thor beamed, standing and pulling Loki into a tight hug. "This is marvelous news!"

His brother hugged back, but only briefly. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Oh," Thor said, smile fading only slightly. "Had you hoped for a girl?"

Loki shook his head, seemingly refusing to look into Thor's eyes. "No, I mean... I don't care, as long as he's _healthy... _but—"

"But you're afraid he's not," Thor finished for him, voice dying down from the excitement.

Loki looked irritated about being interrupted, but nodded all the same. "I worry about them constantly. Especially after yesterday. What if it – whatever _it _was, happens again?"

Thor placed both of his hands on his brother's shoulders, the motion forcing Loki's eyes to move to him.

"Then they shall push through it again, with you by their side."

Loki didn't seem consoled – he didn't even _pretend_ to feel consoled. Thor realized, then, that things were very, very different now, and his words weren't always going to be enough to sooth his brother's fears. Loki was no child, and his older brother could no longer distract him from real life's problems with tales of ancient battles and wooden-sword fighting. There was nothing Thor could do but try and be there for him during all that was happening, and hope his presence meant something.

"I must return to Sigyn," Loki said, breaking the silence. "She's in our quarters, should you want to visit."

Thor nodded and let go of his shoulders. "Yes, of course. I shall come by later this evening."

Loki gave one more glance to him before turning and leaving the library without a sound.

* * *

He was not ready. He was the _farthest _one could be from being prepared. Nothing anyone said, did, or even thought would change his mind on the matter. Because it was true.

Loki was not ready for fatherhood.

His footsteps made no sound at all as he paced the corridor outside of their quarters, where Sigyn slept peacefully and happily, the knowledge of their baby boy inside her elating her still, even hours after the news.

It wasn't that Loki wasn't happy about a boy – he was, truly – but it was the news in general that scared him. It was realness that hit him like a ton of stones, the reality that struck him like a sword to the gut –

He was a father of a son, and that son's father was him.

How would he deal with the next five months of Sigyn's pregnancy if he was like this? Scared, anxious, self-doubting... They did not seem like good traits for a father to pass onto his son. But what _did _he have to pass onto his son? A life of hatred from the people who judged them, the constant bullying he would surely receive, as his father did before him? Loki had always thought that if he had children, he would make damn well sure they didn't grow up like he did; neglected, bullied, a _joke_. But it seemed as if he had failed at that already, and his child wasn't even born yet. Oh, yes. He was going to be a _wonderful_ father.

Even with Sigyn, the woman who was born to be a great mother raising the boy with him, he did not stand a chance at becoming a good father. Especially if Loki's own father passed _any _fathering traits to him.

It wasn't as if Loki could very well go to _Odin_ for advice on parenting. And Frigga was a mother, not a father. Thor certainly couldn't help, and Sif wasn't even _close_; Fandral nor any of the Warriors Three could help him, and that's where his line of trust stopped. He was alone as far as failing as a father went, he concluded.

"Loki?"

He spun around to see Sigyn standing in the doorway to their quarters, holding her silk robe tightly around her. He had stopped pacing, he realized; he was just standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, more curious than suspicious.

Loki gave her a smile, building on the lie he was about to start telling. "I was just coming in, darling. Are you well?"

Her cheeks darkened at the nickname, but she nodded through it. "I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking. Do you think we could have our next meal sent here?"

Loki led her back into the room, his hand on the small of her back. "I don't see why not."

Sigyn's blush seemed only to strengthen, but her expression turned even more curious as she turned to him. "Why were you standing in the hallway?"

Loki shut the door behind him and shrugged. "I merely thought I heard something, is all."

After nodding at his response, she smiled as Loki took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her arms, pulling her against him.

"You weren't planning on eating _now_, were you?" Loki asked, voice quiet and tone smooth.

Sigyn shook her head, looking up as she wrapped her arms around his torso, her growing belly barely an issue.

As Loki leaned down to kiss her, he felt only slightly guilty; after all, he had to pretend to be jolly-alright, all while inside him, his anxiety threatened to take over. But that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy Sigyn's _company _as he tried to make himself feel better. In truth, she was probably the only one who _could_ make him feel better. This situation wasn't a lie, it was merely an attempt to get his mind off of the conclusion he had made only moments before.

And he couldn't complain if _this_ was how his negative thoughts were to be remedied.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, friends! Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! That Loki bit gave me a bunch of sad feelings, but somehow not as much as Thor's realization that Loki isn't a kid anymore and he can't make him feel better and OW. But nonetheless, it wasn't too depressing, and I hope it was enough to make up for that horrible cliffhanger of horribleness.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously, I honestly don't think you guys realize how happy they make me. I mean. It's like... insane. SO keep reviewing! (I know there's a lot of you who read and don't review *squinty eyes*)**

**Oh, and one more thing... hAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW THOR: THE DARK WORLD TRAILER? I'M PEEING MYSELF. WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE THINK OF IT?**

**Anywho. I love you all, every single one of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my story. I hope the next chapter doesn't give me issues (I doubt it will)! :D**


End file.
